


Scoot

by mercurybard



Category: Firefly, Push (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things won't look so bad in the morning.  Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoot

**Author's Note:**

> Push and Firefly aren't mine.

“Scoot,” Nick ordered, and Cassie squished herself as close to the bulkhead as she could. Passage on the _Jahn Swei_ was sold per berth, not per person, but the folk who’d outfitted the ship had made the bunks narrow enough that cramming more than a single individual into one was bound to be uncomfortable. The first four days out from Persephone, Cassie’d had a bunk to herself; Nick and Kira sharing the one below her, trying and failing to muffle the sounds of their fooling around. Cassie’d taken to sleeping with the pillow over her head.

Guess after tonight’s argument, Nick wasn’t welcome in the lower bunk. He boosted himself up and rolled onto the bunk, jabbing her in the boob with an elbow as he tried to get comfortable. “Ow!” She smacked his shoulder. “So the _meh lien duh jyah jee_ gave you the boot, huh?” She wiggled around (putting a few of her bony joints into his soft spots for good measure) until she was nestled against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

He glared down at her. “Watch your mouth.”

“You don’t even know what I said.”

“No, but I don’t have to—your tone was clear enough. What’s your problem with Kira anyway?”

“She’s going to get us killed,” Cassie replied bluntly. It wasn’t like she hadn’t told him this a dozen times already. He just didn’t want to listen. He and Kira had a history together, going back before their run-in on the Eavesdown Docks when she’d pulled a gun on him. ‘ _We used to run cons together in New Dunsmuir_ ,' he’d said. Which made sense since Kira was a Push, capable of planting thoughts into other peoples’ minds. But she’d been grabbed by Division and taken to the Academy where Cassie’s mom was being held. Nobody came back from the Academy. Nobody except Kira. “And,” Cassie said, changing the subject, “How are you the only person on in the known ‘Verse who doesn’t speak a phrase of Mandarin?”

Nick shrugged, the motion jostling her head. “I grew up in a town on Beaumonde that spoke mostly Cantonese. And…” He reached down and flicked her ear teasingly. “You keeping saying she’s going to get us killed, but you’ve never give any details.”

Cassie fidgeted. “That’s because every time I get a glimpse, the girl with the brown hair makes it all _wu toh wu now_.” She’d get a vision—usually a horrible one, images of Nick on the ground with his limbs twisted at impossible angles or impaled on a jagged girder—and then the sparrow-boned girl with stringy brown hair would appear and the whole vision would unravel. ' _Too much TAP_ ,' her mother used to complain, referring to what Division called ‘Temporal Alteration Phenomenon’, the ability of people to change the future. Well, this brown-haired girl was the frickin’ personification of TAP. “I’m really starting to hate her.”

“Who? Kira or the girl with the brown hair?”

“Both.”

Nick just shook his head. “Go to sleep. Things won’t look so bad in the morning.”

“No,” Cassie grumbled, “They’ll look worse.”


End file.
